


That’s The Beauty Of A Secret

by EarpSexual



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, daddy wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarpSexual/pseuds/EarpSexual
Summary: Back at it again with the Earpcest smut. *finger guns*Come yell at me on tumblr @earpsexual





	That’s The Beauty Of A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FOR KATIE BECAUSE THATS WHAT GOOD FRIENDS DO.

“Did you finish that research you were doing on that revenant we’ve been looking for?” Wynonna asked giving Waverly’s shoulder a shove with her own.

Waverly looked up from her stack of papers with a confused look on her face. They had just gone over everything she had found out last night back at the homestead. “Umm, yeah, I did.” Waverly said when she saw Wynonna’s ‘play along’ facial expression.

“Waves and I are gonna go over what she’s found out back here.” Wynonna said to Doc and Dolls as she gestured to the back room at the station. They didn’t pay her much attention though since they were both engulfed in their own work.

Waverly shut the door behind them once they were both in the back room. “So are you gonna tell me what this is about?” Waverly asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Wynonna walked over to Waverly and placed her hands on her hips. “It’s about me wanting to kiss you all damn morning and not getting a chance to.” Wynonna said before leaning down to capture Waverly’s lips with her own.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise.” Waverly mused between their soft kisses. “As much as I like the fact that you were thinking about kissing me, don’t we have work to do today?” Waverly teased though she would rather be kissing Wynonna.

“And where’s the fun in that?” Wynonna replied as she lifted Waverly up and pinned her against the wall. “You’re too distracting.”

Waverly knew she should protest because they did have work to do and they were at the police station of all places. When Wynonna’s lips pressed against her neck she knew it was all over and she didn’t have the strength to stop this.

“God, Wynonna.” Waverly moaned breathlessly from the kisses being pressed against her neck.

“Baby girl, you’re gonna have to keep quiet. We aren’t the only ones here.” Wynonna reminded her. As much as she wanted to hear Waverly moaning for her she knew no one else at the station needed to hear it or know what was happening between them.

Wynonna let her lips press against Waverly’s once again as her hands traveled up the front of her shirt and over Waverly’s bra. “You make it so hard for me to concentrate on anything other than this.” Wynonna said before reaching around and unhooking Waverly’s bra from under her shirt.

Wynonna let her hands wander under the cups of Waverly’s bra so she could tease the younger girls’ nipples as she continued kissing her. Wynonna pulled away from their kiss to focus on unbuttoning Waverly’s pants.

“Here, Wynonna?” Waverly asked. She knew it would be risky to have sex with Doc and Dolls just in the next room.

“You just gotta keep quiet, baby girl. Let daddy take care of you.” Wynonna said just as her hand dipped into Waverly’s underwear.

“Oh god.” Waverly whispered once Wynonna’s fingers brushed against her clit. “I can’t wait until we get home tonight.” Waverly whispered as her hands gripped Wynonna’s shoulders.

“Yeah? Why’s that baby girl?” Wynonna asked as her lips were against Waverly’s neck and her fingers were moving against her clit. “Hmm? You want to ride me again? Didn’t get enough last night?”

Waverly had to really focus to keep from moaning as her breathing picked up while Wynonna teased her. “You know I can’t get enough of you.” Waverly said just as her hand reached down to squeeze between Wynonna’s legs as if something was there. “Always so hard and ready for me.”

Something ignited in Wynonna as soon as those words left Waverly’s mouth. She stopped teasing Waverly’s clit to slip two fingers into her with no warning. Waverly immediately moaned out Wynonna’s name in response which caused Wynonna to place her hand over Waverly’s mouth. 

“I’ll keep you quiet if you can’t behave yourself.” Wynonna said as she locked eyes with Waverly as a warning. Wynonna removed her hand before replacing it with her lips. The pair kissed as Wynonna’s fingers moved at a slow pace inside Waverly.

“Wanna know how many times I’ve thought about you bending me over that desk and fucking me with your cock?” Waverly whispered into Wynonna’s ear just as she gently nibbled at her ear lobe.

Wynonna picked up her pace as her fingers started pumping in and out of her sister at a faster speed. Waverly let out another moan that was definitely too loud to be ignored so Wynonna’s hand immediately covered Waverly’s mouth once again. “You know we can find something to keep that mouth of yours busy since you can’t keep quiet.” Wynonna said. She didn’t have her strap on with her at the moment but god she wished she did.

Wynonna kept a steady pace with her fingers as her other hand kept Waverly’s mouth covered while she fucked her. “You’d like that though wouldn’t you?” Wynonna teased as she looked into Waverly’s eyes. “Hmm? Always such a good girl for daddy.” Wynonna whispered as her fingers curled just a bit.

Waverly could feel herself getting closer to her release. The combination of Wynonna’s fingers, all the filthy things she was saying, and Wynonna’s hand over her mouth keeping her quiet, was almost too much for Waverly. She loved letting go of control like this for Wynonna. There’s no one on Earth she trusted more than her sister and the only person she’d ever let have her in this way.

“Let go baby girl. You know I’ve got you.” Wynonna whispered into Waverly’s ear and that’s all it took before her body began to shudder. Wynonna’s fingers continued pumping into her slowly as she rode out her orgasm. Wynonna kept her hand firmly against Waverly’s mouth to keep her from moaning as she helped Waverly come down.

Once Waverly’s breathing slowed down Wynonna removed her hand so she could kiss Waverly. She pulled away from their kiss slowly and rested her forehead against her sister’s. “You never got a chance to tell me how many times you’ve thought about it.” Wynonna said with a smug look on her face.

“Oh, so now you want me to talk?” Waverly teased before kissing Wynonna once again. “I love you, you know.” Waverly said as her arms wrapped around Wynonna’s shoulders.

“I know. I love you too, baby girl.” Wynonna said as she pressed a soft kiss against Waverly’s lips.


End file.
